ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to the Hood/Transcript
(theme song plays) (theme song ends) (The episode shows a car pulling up to a house) Aaron's dad:Well we are finally here! Tyrone:WOOOO! Finally! Aaron's Mom:Tyrone, wake your brother up. (Tyrone shakes Aaron) Tyrone:Aaron...Aaron...AARON...DUDE WAKE UP....WAKE UP (Aaron wakes up) Aaron:What? Tyrone:We finally here! Aaron's dad:Yep! Well lets unpack! (Aaron groans) (They go inside their house and put their boxes inside) Aaron's dad:We will unpack these boxes. Y'all can relax and have fun in the neighborhood. Aaron:But dad, I don't feel like making new fr- (The next scene shows them outside and the door locked) Aaron:Son of a bitch. Tyrone:OOO! I AM TELLING DAD YOU SAID THAT! Aaron:Fuck off. Tyrone:You fuck off, nigga! (Tyrone pushes Aaron) (Aaron pushes Tyrone and Tyrone fall to the grass) Tyrone:Ow! (Aaron walks away from the driveway) Tyrone:Aye! Wait up! (Tyrone catches up with Aaron) Tyrone:Where we going? Aaron:I don't know. Tyrone:You don't know where we going? Aaron:No now just shut up. Tyrone:But how we going to get back home, if you don't where you are going Aaron:Just shut up for a minute. (Aaron then sees someone practicing their basketball moves) ???:I am a god! (He dunks on the hoop) Tyrone:Why you looking at him. You attracted to him? Aaron:Says the person who likes watching niggas fighting over a damn ball. Tyrone:AT LEAST FOOTBALL AIN'T A GAY SPORT Aaron:Nigga, they fight over a ball by hugging each other, rolling on the floor, getting on top of each other and shit. ???:That nigga is right. (The person who was practicing his basketball skills) ???:Football is a gay sport- Tyrone:LA LA LA LA LA LA. CAN'T HEAR YOU. I HAVE MY I CAN'T HEAR BITCHES HEADPHONES. LA LA LA LA LA (Tyrone walks away) ???:The fuck is up with him? Aaron:Can't believe he is my brother ???:Sucks to be you. (Person goes back to playing basketball) Aaron:Yo what's your name. ???:Name is Christopher. What's your name. Aaron:Aaron! Christopher:Welcome to the hood, Aaron! Aaron:Can you give me a tour or something? (He opens his garage and throws his basketball in there and closes it) Christopher:Sure. Lets roll (They walk together) (Christopher points at a house) Christopher:Alright so over there is Robert's house. Aaron:Who is Robert. Christopher:He is just some kingpin looking ass dude. He is 20 and is going to be a freshman in high school. Aaron:Damn! Christopher:Yeah he is that stupid. Aaron:I am going to be a freshman... Christopher:Yep and we have to deal with his shit, but don't worry he will prob fail and his dumbass will be out of our lives. Aaron:....ok? (Then 3 people come out of their house) Dad:Isn't this beautiful? (Screen shows blood over their car and someone getting robbed) (Christopher points at them) Christopher:Stay away from them. They are high as fuck! Those niggas got robbed 7 times and still think the hood a beautiful place. (Christopher then points at a house) Christopher:Yo lets go into that house. Aaron:Aren't people living there. Christopher:Of course, but there is this emo hoe and it's fun to fuck around with her. Just follow me Aaron:Ok... (Aaron and Christopher open the back door) Aaron:Why is the back door unlocked Christopher:Cause these people are idiots. What you think? (They enter the house) (They go upstairs) Christopher:Are you ready to see this ugly emo hoe? Aaron:Uh yeah? Christopher:Ok! (Christopher chuckles) (He opens the door) (There is a wave of bats) Aaron:WHAT THE FUCK! (Christopher falls down) Christopher:I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! (Christopher runs away) Aaron:CHRISTOPHER! (Aaron gets dragged to the room) ???:I GOT YOU NOW CHRIS- Who are you? Aaron:Name is Aaron! Please don't kill me! ???:Kill you? I was going to kill Christopher! Where is he? Aaron:I don't know. (She sighs) ???:I was all prepared to kill him too! Aaron:Who are you? ???:I am Emily. Aaron:Hey Emily I am- Emily:You are Aaron. Aaron:What how did you- Emily:You just said your name 8 seconds ago, you dumbass. Aaron:Oh.... Emily:Just leave and never come back or I will kill you. Aaron:Ok sorry... (Christopher comes in and starts shooting Emily with a nerf gun) Aaron:Nerf Gun, nigga? Christopher:Sorry I lost my real gun. (Emily facepalms) Emily:Both of you have 6 seconds to leave before I fucking kill all of you. (Christopher and Aaron leave) Aaron:Thanks, you almost got us killed by a emo chick. Christopher:Not my fault, didn't know she was going attack us with bats? (Aaron facepalms) (Aaron looks at his phone) (Aaron gets a text from his mom that says "Come home, we are getting pizza") Aaron:Alright gotta go, see you later I guess. Christopher:Alright bye! (Aaron walks away) (end credits start playing)